<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because You're Sweet And Lovely by SittingOnACornflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284129">Because You're Sweet And Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake'>SittingOnACornflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Starrison Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Room, george wishes he were scary, he's proud of his vampire teeth, i just love when they realize they are more than friends, ok i'll stop with the tags, or rather bc i wrote this on the train with no wifi, overuse of the words cute and lovely, pffff I sHIP, ringo only thinks it's cute, starrison, the rest of george's family isn't here bc I'm lazy, they've just become famous, what am i without these two tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo thinks George is cute. George isn't okay with it, so he tries to be scary, because you can't call your best mate cute of all things.<br/>Or can you ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr, hint of side mclennon if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Starrison Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starrison Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because You're Sweet And Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Using George's lyrics to describe him? More likely than you think.</p>
<p>Anyway, I had forgotten what this one was about but I reread it and I quite like it. I hope you'll like it too.</p>
<p>Day 5's themes are eyes and teeth. I focused on teeth because gEORGE. That's all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here you go, boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louise fills their plates with stew. There is so much food on display that Ringo briefly wonders if he'll be able to eat it all. He snatches a glance at George, who doesn’t even acknowledge him. His bandmate is completely engrossed by the sight of his plate. He doesn’t say it, but the way he grasps his fork means, “I've missed your cooking, Mum”. Ringo doesn’t need any help to decipher that and it looks like it’s the same for Louise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George’s mum hasn’t sat yet. She watches her son begin to eat with pride in her eyes. She smiles, revealing her sharp teeth as she does so. It makes Ringo smile in turn, because <em>eh. George has inherited his vampire teeth from his mom, and if this isn’t cute I don’t know what'll be.</em> Then he lowers his eyes on the food and takes a mouthful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s delicious!” he exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It may be because he's eaten junk food for so long, what with touring abroad and all, but this stew really tastes incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's rewarded, not by just one but by two toothy smiles that are strangely alike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ringo,” Louise beams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour (and lots of food) later, both of them head upstairs. After they have finished lunch, George has gradually grown eager to see his old room. Since he doesn’t want to leave Ringo alone (“you never know what dark secret about me my mom could milk out of you”), the drummer offers to accompany him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen your room anyway. Wonder what it's like,” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are already heading upstairs, and when they reach George’s door, the guitarist pauses and turns towards him. Ringo is surprised to spot the slightest hint of blush on George's cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There!” George exclaims just then. “You’re doing it again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Ringo asks, startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smiling fondly at me. You already did it while we were eating. What's going on in your head?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I realized during lunch that you and your mother have the same canines,” Ringo says. The fact that this remark is slightly weird only occurs to him after he’s said it and he quickly adds the first thing that he can think of. “It’s cute, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George shakes his head in disbelief and throws him a bemused look before opening the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in,” he beckons him from inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo does as he's told and sits on the bed. George is already fumbling in a nearby drawer, his back turned towards him. It allows Ringo to take in the sight of the room for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are old fashioned patterns on the walls, making the room look darker than it could be on a sunny day like this one. Lighter areas indicate some posters might have been pinned some day or other, but they are no longer in sight. The furniture – only a bed and the cupboard, really, are made of a dark wood too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found it,” George says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guitarist shoves back impressive masses of small objects in the drawer. It must be even messier than before because he has trouble sliding it close. When he turns to face Ringo again, he's clutching a small triangle in triumph.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A pick?” Ringo asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George nods before taking a step towards him, towering over Ringo who's still sitting on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not any pick. I'll tell you the story behind it, but first ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George takes a breath and opens his mouth as if to go on, but no sound can be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Ringo says with an encouraging tilt of the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be grateful if you could stop thinking we're cute, my mom and I. Well, especially me. You can think my mom is cute if you'd like but I’m not. Really. These teeth are meant to be threatening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo tilts his head upward so he can look George right in the eyes. He knows he doesn’t sound convinced. But his <em>best friend</em>, because he knows George is that without needing to think it through, is looking even cuter like from where he’s sitting. George is looking down at him, frowning as if it would somewhat give him a menacing aura. Which it does <em>not</em>. George must sense Ringo's thoughts because something  makes him go on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. These are dangerous teeth, like. You don’t know, I might be a vampire. I could attack you and things could get scary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Ringo isn’t sure whether George means it as a mere joke or as a mild threat. He shrugs, says okay and promises not to call George cute ever again. The compromise doesn’t seem to satisfy his friend entirely, but he changes the subject nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an afternoon spent with Louise recalling family stories mixed with fresh anecdotes from their brand-new fame, the day goes by swiftly. After dinner (Ringo isn’t even hungry, whereas George eats as if he’s famished) Ringo is led upstairs by the Harrisons. George and he are staying at Louise's for the night. Ringo said he could very well go to the hotel, but neither George nor his mother would hear it, so he's here now, waiting rather awkwardly as George carries a mattress and lays it between his own bed and the cupboard – it only just fits – and as Louise brings fresh sheets for him. Tomorrow they are leaving <em>again</em>. It's only per chance that Liverpool happens to be the place where they have a free day before going on with their tour. They're supposed to meet Paul and John in the morning – they have vaguely said something about staying at Paul’s father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you get cold, just take a plaid from the top shelf of the cupboard,” Louise smiles as she hands Ringo a pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again for having me over, Mrs Harrison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, call me Louise. And don't mention it. You're George’s friend! Paul slept here countless times – John also did once or twice. I'm glad I finally met you as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her tired face, her eyes shine as she speaks. She tucks a strand of grey hair behind her ear, once more tells George she's happy to have him home and leaves the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mum's lovely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George grimaces but nods nevertheless. “I’ll give you that.” Then, patting the bed, he adds, “Tired?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo <em>is</em> tired, and it's not long before they both drift off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's awakened by some movement on his right. It takes him a moment to remember where he is – at George’s. Most probably it's George himself who just moved in his own bed. Something in him tells him George is awake too, and his suspicions are confirmed when he hears him shuffle again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?” Ringo murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” George grumbles back, his voice low but not as hushed as a whisper. “Turn on the light.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden light makes Ringo blink. When his eyes have partially adjusted, he looks over at George and finds that he’s staring at him, his face blank and seemingly frozen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” he asks, a bit louder this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friend doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even blink, dark eyes peering into Ringo and lips tightly pursed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“George?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. ‘M trying to scare you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo stifles a laugh in relief. George’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know why it’s not working. Even John think I’m giving the creeps sometimes. I know he does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo doesn’t really understand why George would want people to be afraid of him. He senses however that it is important to him, so he mutters a “sorry”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t even frightened a bit? The tiniest bit?” George insists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was for a second,” he says before adding carefully, because he can't stand to mislead his friend, “But only because I thought you were ill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George stays quiet for a moment, then grumbles something that resembles, “Apparently it's your turn to be cute, mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you want to look scary?” Ringo asks out of curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George shrugs, a gesture quite complicated as he's propped up on an elbow in his bed. “To ... Uh. You won't understand. I guess I just wanna stop being the youngest Beatle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo would coo – <em>really?! </em>– but he stops himself just in time. Something must be wrong with him.  George is right. He should stop thinking his friend is cute. He nods silently to show George he's heard. The lad lets out a breath and lies back on his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We make quite the pair, you know?” Ringo finally says. “You’re the youngest and I’m the oldest. You're the tallest; I’m the shortest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George hums in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you care if I’m short as a bird?” Ringo asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t care about his height, not anymore. But still, as he voices the question, a flash of anxiety grips him. Will George reject him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” George says, answering both questions at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don't care if you’re the youngest,” he says, an affectionate smile hung on his lips as he stares at what he can see of George at the moment – a load of rumpled sheets, strands of messy hair and the tip of a nose pointed at the ceiling. “You don’t need to be scary with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” George whispers in his usual profuse style.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They remain silent for so long that Ringo is sure the other has fallen back asleep. He's sitting to turn off the light again when George's voice stops him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But still. You don't think you could ever fear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo shakes his head. “No matter what you do, I think it’s lost on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George sits as well all at once, an excited look Ringo can’t quite comprehend on his face. An idea must have crossed his mind, but Ringo can’t guess what it might be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter what I do?” George repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George isn't scary to Ringo, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t hard to understand what's on his mind at times. Ringo had been sure his confession would make George sulk, or disappointed at least, but now it seems to have had the opposite effect. How can George be happy because of something he was so desperate about just a few minutes ago?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could do anything and you wouldn’t be scared?” George asks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George silently stands up, and he <em>really is tall</em>, but Ringo doesn’t pay attention to it. As if detached from the scene, he observes curiously as George kneels on the spare mattress, shuffles impossibly closer, brings up a hand to cup his cheek and says, “Hopefully this won't scare you off then” and kisses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The press of lips against his is what brings Ringo back to his own body. He definitely can feel George's lips, chapped and a bit tense but comfortingly warm. They linger there for a few more moments before pulling away. Ringo realizes he already misses them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” George says. “Wanted to try it once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And did you like it?” Ringo asks, his voice hoarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George stares at him, an eyebrow raised as if he were gauging him. If Ringo were forced to describe him as frightening, he guesses he would use the word now. His face is more serious than ever and looks ready to do anything – from suck his blood and kill him to just walk away. The latter one <em>is </em>a scary thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ringo's never been one to be afraid of George, has he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know what your motives were, but I personally liked it a lot,” he says. With that, he throws his arms around George's neck and brings him closer, initiating the kiss this time. The mere fact of having George this close to him is enough to make him feel all kinds of things he didn’t know he had in him. Because, seeing how strongly just <em>kissing</em> George is making him shudder, this certainly isn’t a spur-of-the-moment, one-time thing. This, whatever it is, must have been building up for quite some time without him noticing. He must like George a lot, and even more than he thought. And … he’s getting aroused by him too – according to Ringo's book, that’s not <em>typically</em> a best friends' thing. They've never been this kind of friends before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since they've crossed a line, they better do it thoroughly. Ringo thinks so, and he's sure George must have reached the same conclusion because they both eagerly open their mouths at the same time, allowing their tongues to touch. At first it’s almost tame, but as minutes go on they become accustomed to one another in that brand new way. They become bolder and the kiss gets sloppy to say the least. After a bite from George on his lower lip elicits a low moan from him, Ringo lies back on the mattress and drags George down with him. He spreads his legs to make him some space and George settles there without breaking the kiss. Ringo feels himself grow dizzy from the lack of air. He needs to take a break but doesn’t want to stop, can't bear the idea of stopping, because <em>what if George decides he's had enough? What if he just leaves him here, panting and aching for more, and just goes back to sleep?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, George brings a hand to his hair. He caresses his forehead softly with his thumb and is the one who breaks the kiss with these words, “Don’t forget to breathe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won't,” Ringo nearly whines, and he would curse himself for how needy he sounds if there weren't more pressing matters on his mind. “Just kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George's smile shows his sharp teeth. He scrapes his nails on Ringo's chest. It feels amazing even if Ringo still has his t-shirt on. “I can do that,” George says with a predatory look, “and I can do other things too, if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ringo can't help it. His hips buckle up, meeting George’s. In the end, it reassures him about something: George is as aroused as he is. When their crotches meet, George hisses and kisses him fiercely, only to pull back a couple of seconds later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing about me will scare you then? It's truly hopeless?” he asks, and Ringo wonders how the guitarist can still think about something else – his own mind isn’t functioning properly anymore, that's a given. “Not even my vampire teeth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Especially not your vampire teeth,” Ringo corrects him. “But you can still show me their other uses. If you'd like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ritchie.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even in the heat of the moment, thoughts hazy and swirling in his head, Ringo still has time to think George is unbelievably sweet and lovely. No matter how much passion he's putting into grazing his teeth alongside Ringo's jaw, slowly getting lower and lower, he's still gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before stopping to think once and for all, he briefly wonders how he managed to live without the help of George’s mouth until now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only two days left now! It's going too fast.</p>
<p>Tomorrow's will be a modern AU that I loved writing and that I'm really excited to share :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>